Pure Devotion
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Their love was a pure love. Their love was a beautiful love that evolved over time. A love that grew and matured. And this… this is the night they become lovers. An AizenxKira oneshot with smut and yaoi.


I do not own bleach. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar. I may be good, but I aint that good. Really. Besides if I did own bleach then tousen would have been long dead by now.

Also, I cannot be held responsible for any of the 'kyaa'ing that can or may occur as a result of reading this. No late night squealing please, I don't want ya'll to get in trouble. And no melting either. Melting readers may be good for my writing, but ya know, not so good for your computers. So no melting. Ya wanna melt, take it outside, just don't blame me for wrecked computers.

much thanks go to Crazyfeatherhead and thebrownwerewolf on here, both of whom put up with me demanding notes and comments off them throughout and after the writing. TBW because I just dumped a 6000 word fic and a foreign fandom onto her so she had to go on wikipedia and look all up all the characters. CFH for beta'ing said very long fic and giving thoughts throughout its construction. And for being le fic pimp. This one needs a pimping yo! Not many people know I exist and write for these two!

Okay, I've said all I wanted to say, so on with the fic! My longest oneshot ever at 6,000 words. This took me 7 days to get finished. And 2 people beta'ing the whole thing. And I love it so much. This is the product of being stuck at home ill with the flu for an entire week with nothing to do.

Okay. I have promised… now I shall deliver.

I'm going to go hide from Marisa Serise's possible fangirl explosion now… I say 'possible' because I am assuming _nothing _when it comes to fic reactions. My dear beta girl please don't explode also. I can only manage one fangirl explosion at a time.

* * *

**Pure Devotion**

It was dark now, and the moon was hanging high up in the night sky. It was a quiet night, a calm night, and what would be a perfect night. A perfect night for a clandestine affair.

Aizen is currently waiting in his bedroom, simply unable to sit still. He is pacing backwards and forwards and fidgeting with his hands. No, he cannot sit still, not tonight. He still remembers what he had said to the boy earlier, about asking him to come, but asking him to come of his own choosing. He'd said that if he was not ready yet, then he would understand. He would not pressure him. But this is no seedy arrangement; this is one of those beautiful love affairs that has gradually evolved over time.

He is waiting. He is waiting for his lover. His blonde haired, blue eyed lover to come to him. To give himself to him. Fully, completely.

He sighs again, deciding that pacing around now is useless. If his love was going to come tonight, then he would come. If not, then he just wasn't ready. It was simple. He wouldn't be mad if he didn't show up; it just meant that he would just have to be patient some more. He throws himself down onto the floor again, sighing heavily. Replaying their earlier conversation in his head.

_"So, are you going to come to me tonight?" he whispers into the other's ear, brushing his shoulder length, messy, blonde hair out of the blue eyes of his lover, so he can look deeply into them. Smiling warmly, listening to the male breathe out nervously. _

_"A, well, I…"_

_"Because it's okay, if you want me to wait…"_

_"Ah… no, th- that's okay." The younger one stutters, his face blushing somewhat. But still smiling. "If… can we… can we do it tonight?" _

_He glanced away when he said it, or rather, when he asked it. And he was blushing something furiously, but still he managed to make eye contact for the last bit. Aizen just smiled back, gods this boy was adorable. He was so cute when he was all embarrassed like that. Aizen laughed lightly, stroking the boy's blonde hair and took the younger shinigami in his arms, pressing his lips onto the blonde's as his tongue delved into his mouth, deftly exploring every inch of it so very deeply before breaking away again. Much to the young blonde's astonishment. And embarrassment. _

_"…I'll take that as a 'yes' then Sousuke?"_

_"Yes." Aizen laughed gently again, watching as his now very soon to be lover wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, resting his head on his chest. He is nervous, and Aizen senses this. He can feel his heart beating next to his own, he can feel the boy shake just that little bit. So he holds him, to steady him, to calm him. He smiles softly, taking in the scent of his blonde's soft neck, for they are alone right now, and he can say everything he wants to say to him. He can say everything he needs to say to him. _

_He softly kisses his lover's neck, feeling the tender flesh and soft skin on his lips, making the other shudder with anticipation, for his neck is the area that is the most sensitive on him. And it is the place his lover likes to touch him. That is Aizen's favourite place on the blonde's body. _

_"Tonight then my love. Come to my room tonight."_

He sat there, listening to that conversation they had. He knows he has nothing to worry about; he was assured that the blonde would show up, but still, he was worried. Even just a little. Maybe he was still anxious that his lover wouldn't keep to his word and just leave him. The very thought of his lover just abandoning him troubled him so. He was fretting about it, even though the blonde had given his word to him, and although he had never previously broken his promises to Aizen, it was still a concept that played at the back of his mind. Even though he knows that his lover will come, there is always that sense of doubt there, that fear of being betrayed. But he stops. He calms himself. He mentally tells himself that everything will be alright.

The clock strikes. And the meeting hour is upon him. It is late now, late enough for just the whole of the Seireitei to be asleep now. And for just him, and his future lover, to be awake. It is quiet now, and he is waiting. Like a wolf. Waiting for his mate to appear through the door to his den where he would claim him as his own. Waiting to make love to him.

He heard soft footsteps coming from outside the door. Soft, quiet footsteps padding gently across the floor, the footsteps of bare feet. Nerves. Nerves were starting to gather in him now; nerves that he never thought would be there. God how his stomach was twisting, doing somersaults even. His heart pounding in his chest, the sound resonating in his ears amid the silence. His breath was shaking. His hands were trembling. Damn it, why was he so nervous about this?

But all thoughts were silenced after that. Because when that door opened his heart just seemed to stop dead when he appeared through the doorway.

_"God damn…"_

He smiled as the young boy wandered in, his eyes now quite heavily lidded after a long day, almost giving him bedroom eyes. Well, it had just gone past midnight after all.

"Sousuke Taichou?"

He was looking at him purely through his own eyes, his glasses had been abandoned long ago, left somewhere on his cluttered desk in the other room. Along with the things he was supposed to be currently working on. But this, he feels, is more important than that. He smiles lazily as he watches the blonde come in and close the door shut behind him, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand, giving the one that had just entered one of his more subtle seductive glances.

"Hello gorgeous."

The boy blushes and laughs nervously, trying to cover his face and make it seem like he was just brushing his wild, mussed up hair out of his eyes. Glancing downwards and away from his very outspoken other half. He failed, of course. Because Aizen had always managed to see right through him. And maybe that was what attracted him to the boy. His demurity, his innocence.

But it was not only that which he admired in him. It wasn't just that. He loved **t**he fact that he was gentle and caring. And the fact that he was kind hearted. A little naïve yes, but still a mature male that was capable of compassion. He was probably the only one that loved Sousuke for what and who he was, and not just what everybody else saw.

"Come here…" he laughs softly again, reaching out his hand to him, beckoning the other to come over next to him. The boy does, still very much embarrassed at this point. Steadily padding over and taking the outstretched hand in his own, his slender pale fingers wrapping themselves around his lovers hand as he guided him to the floor beside him. Gently pulling him closer to him. Enough so that he was resting on his chest again. His arms working their usual way around him and returning the embrace.

"Why do you always laugh when I call you that?"

The blonde looks away from him, tilting his head to the left slightly. Glancing downwards again, not wanting to look into the eyes of the man that had complimented him earlier, despite their relationship. Because nobody compliments him. Nobody ever has. He has just been teased and tormented, and had his hair pulled. He does not know compliments.

"Because I…ah, I'm not…"

His lover's hand graces his cheek again, and Aizen lifts his pale and flushed face up so that he could look deeply into those eyes once more. His tone of voice becoming more serious, but still soft and gentle towards him. Because he means what he says.

"You are to me."

Hemanages to let out a small whimper before his lover's tongue finds its way into his mouth again. Gently tantalising his senses, drowning him in desire. Making him moan softly as tongues wrestled before Aizen broke away from him slowly. His fingers entwining themselves into the boy's lovely blonde hair, his arms holding him tightly to him again, close enough so that the boy could feel his heart beating. Overcome with relief and joy and shock all at the same time.

"You came…"

Aizen could feel his arms tremble slightly. Only slightly. But just enough to make the boy realise how worked up he had been about his lover not showing up.

The blonde just smiles warmly, somewhat weary after the long day he has had. Returning the hold that his lover has on him. Reciprocating that loving and warm embrace that has warmed him before on many a cold winter night when he was shivering from the cold. The hold that had comforted him when he'd had nightmares about his tragic past life. When he'd woken up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat, screaming and crying. Returning the hold of the man that had soothed his fears and told him he loved him.

Of course he would have come.

He loves him…

"Hm. Of course I did."

He relaxes, letting his whole body go limp into Aizen's arms, exhaling, breathing out in contentment. Listening to his lover sigh deeply as he lies there in his arms, with his fingers blissfully entangled in his yellow hair. He smiles, happy in the knowledge that there is just the two of them here right now.

The brunette smiles, with his soft eyes meandering their gaze onto the wall, his lover completely relaxed on him now, lying in his arms. His scent filling his nostrils and soothing him, like it has always done. He does not know how he ever managed to end up with someone as beautiful as this, he does not know the how's and why's, all he knows is that he is very lucky. Because beautiful, kind, caring creatures such as this do not normally choose people like himself. It is an anomaly. A beautiful illusion of what could be. And he does not want it to shatter. He does not want to wake up from this wonderful dream he is in. Because it is too good to not be a dream.

He smiles to himself, musing about him as his fingers further entangle themselves into the blonde hair, thinking about how long he has wanted to hold someone like this. How long he has wanted to hold his lover like this, and just be intimate with him.

"Hm… I've always adored your blonde hair."

"Nuuuh Sousuke!"

The boy blushes again. Because he knows that what Aizen really meant was 'I've always adored _you.' _But that was just Sousuke's subtle way of expressing such words of devotion to him, and it has always been like that.

He laughs to himself. It really was quite cute how insecure the boy could be sometimes. But that was just a part of what made him who he was. He just wouldn't be Aizen's lover otherwise. It just wouldn't be the same. He watches as he tries to bury himself into Aizen's chest, trying to hide away from him. Aizen laughs gently again, moving his warm hands up the boys back, drawing him ever closer to him. Watching him breathe lightly in his arms, trembling only slightly. The blonde looks at him again, still with a flushed face as he pulls him yet even closer, the hand that was once entwined with his hair now slipping down so that it was lightly gripping the base of his neck. His arms now around the boy's waist as he kisses his neck on what he knows to be the most sensitive part of it. Sending shivers up the boy's very spine as he did so. Making him gasp and tremble as he whispered the boy's name into his ear with that same sensual tone as before.

"S- Sousuke…" The boy gasps again, his breath shuddering as his lover touches him. His pale arms now around Aizen's shoulders as his pupils dilate and become bigger. The blonde slowly working his arms down to Aizen's waist again, letting his lover's hands expose the soft pale flesh of his shoulders beneath the shihakusho he was wearing, letting his fingertips trickle lightly over his collarbones.

"Izuru…" he whispers again, into his lover's ear before pulling him down onto him and giving the most passionate of kisses. His tongue wrestling with the other and playing with it as Kira lay on top of him, his shihakusho resting just off his shoulders, as he lay in the embrace of his lover.

"So- Sousuke…"

He emits a soft moan as his lover returns his kiss, deepening it even more. His fingers once more running through his blonde hair, messing it up more as he lets his lover's tongue explore his mouth and play with his tongue. Letting it wrestle with his and try to gain dominance over him. Both of them close their eyes and get lost, lost in it. Lost in the moment, in their passion, in their kiss. In each other. His heart skipping many a beat as Kira gives out such beguiling moans unknowingly, still learning the intricate intimacies of the physical side of love, and of his lover's body. His hands, his tongue, his body. All are still so foreign to him. For he is still a virgin, pure, untouched. Innocent. He still has much to learn of intimacy, and the art of making love and all its intricacies.

Skilled hands remove the rest of his shihakusho after softly caressing his pale shoulders, forcing yet more tantalising moans of pleasure from him, and sending shudders up his very spine. So much power those fingertips had over him, able to make him just melt into him. Making his heartbeat quicken and his entire body quiver with just a single touch as Aizen exposes his fragile body. His lips gracing his neck with their presence once more as they work their way down his oh so sensitive neck. His warm tongue touching and tasting him, evoking shudders and arousal through him, and no doubt his lover as well. He could feel it. He could feel every shudder, every jump. Every movement that Aizen made. Every touch, every tremble. So if Aizen was nervous, he wasn't hiding it. He never hid anything, not from him. Not from his love.

Kira lets his hand brush the mousy brown hair from his deep chocolate coloured eyes and then delves in for another passion filled kiss. His hands slowly and steadily creeping their way down past his neck and onto his love's broad shoulders to quietly take off his white hakama. Laying him down and pulling the clothes off his shoulders and exposing his muscular chest, leaving it just hanging from him. All the while teasing him with his tongue. Letting his hands roam over Aizen's body and sculpted chest, taking in every part of him. Exploring the body of the man that he loved with every fiber of his being with his tongue and his hands. And Aizen allows him to do so. Gently guiding his hands across Izuru's freshly exposed bare back, his own breath now shaking slightly with the heat of it all. At how he tastes, at what he feels like. Completely stripping him bare and exposing his entire body, sweetly teasing him as he moans gently, arousing him further.

He gently takes him in his arms again, rolling over so that he is lying on top of him, still with his hakama draped over him and hanging off his body loosely. Passionately dominating the blonde's tongue with his own. His hands holding him by the shoulders and laying his lover down slowly, tenderly, and yet still somewhat forcefully. Enjoying every moment with him, looking intensely at the face and eyes of the hot blonde lying beneath him, wondering how on earth he had ended up being loved by someone like this. Someone so pure and perfect. Someone so beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. With someone who actually returned his feelings.

He breaks away from the kiss, his soft brown eyes meeting the ocean like ones. His lover blushing madly as his heart pounded and he listened to Kira's breath start to shake with anticipation and nervousness as he removes his lover's hakama from his body, completely undoing him. And Aizen knows that he has to be gentle with him.

He smiles affectionately at his lover, looking down at him with such adoration at every aspect of him. Both the physical and the emotional parts of him. Izuru's hand is still in his messed up hair, holding the back of his head lightly looking back at him with his bedroom eyes. Sensual eyes. Eyes that had the power to see into his very soul, no matter how impure it was in comparison to his.

"Did you think I was going to be submissive?" He asks, sweetly teasing his lover as he provokes yet more arousal from him. Causing him to moan sweetly before kissing him deeply again and brushing his hair from his face. Letting his other hand wander down Izuru's pale body. He breaks away from the kiss again, just as his fingertips find their way down his stomach to between his legs. Making the younger one gasp in pleasure and tilt his head upwards, leaning his neck back and closing his eyes as Sousuke touches him gently in one of his most tender areas.

"Do you like that?"

Aizen watches as his head tilts further backwards and he emits a quick sound of pleasure, unable to speak through his cries and heavy breaths.

"Haah, ahh, y-yes…"

Kira looks up at him again, managing to open his eyes again to meet those of his lover, the one pleasuring him. His face and body both so hot right now, his face reddening again, looking up at his lover so innocently. Teasing him almost. Like he was begging, begging for Sousuke. Asking for him, wanting him, looking so pretty just lying under his naked form with his fingers just touching the tips of his wild blonde hair that sprawled out across the floor from his head, almost touching his shoulders. Just laying there seductively, tempting him to continue having his way with him.

Aizen smiled, giving his lover one of those rare grins of his that indicated he wanted sex, and to please his lover.

"Then what about this?"

Kira moaned again as Aizen's hand very gently squeezed him, his fingertips deftly traversing his length. His warm hand forcing yet more involuntary pleasured noises and twitches from his body with each slow movement made.

"So- Sousuke…"

"Hm?"

He wants to touch him. Explore every inch of him. He wants to know every inch of the body that would be his. His eyes draw their way down his abdomen and onto his muscled chest, taking in every part of it. His hands finding their way onto his shoulders again, and then working their way down to the small of Aizen's back. His eyes unconsciously drifting to his lover's penis. His hands roaming down further and onto his behind, sensually. Taking in the feel of his skin as Aizen's fingertips were stroking his face, with his other free hand supporting his body weight. He smiled warmly and affectionately at his lover, letting him explore his body. Permitting him to do something that nobody else would ever _dare_ to. He lets Kira be intimate with him.

He feels one of Izuru's hands move steadily downwards and around his hip, but yet he does not look away from his deep blue eyes, still gazing intensely down into them. He could just so easily drown in those eyes like he could in the ocean. Warm hands lightly grip both of his hips as they kissed again. Aizen squaring his hips over him now, still with his lovers hands on them. His tongue wrestling again with the other as he felt one of Izuru's hands roam further, still uncertain, yet becoming more daring, more inquisitive. His tongue fully submitting to Aizen's in his mouth, in his throat. Returning his kiss, his emotion, his passion. His hand slowly finding its way to his lover's firm length, unsure of what exactly he should do at this moment. His inexperience becoming blatantly obvious. Until Sousuke's voice reassures him gently, not being at all harsh. Not being at all reprimanding. Because he knows, because he understands. Because he loves.

"If you're going to touch me, then touch me… because I will let you. I will let you have all of me."

Aizen moaned softly as he felt the soft hand move and touch more of him. His voice had seemed to remove all doubt. His voice had seemed to remove all fear. He did not care what his lover did to him or whether it hurt him or not; all he wanted was for him to do it to him. Kira was starting to breathe heavier as he became more and more sensitive to every movement, becoming more aware of him. Feeling him shudder as he let his lover's kisses wander onto his pale neck as he spoke words between them. But he does not bite. He does not want to mark or bruise or make imperfect this creature that he now has.

"Do… do you… w- want me?" he asks, knowing full well the answer. But still, he does ask. He has to know that he is sure. He feels the sensations of bare skin touching his own as Izuru's gasps and desperate whimpers echo into his ears as his legs shift to be around his pelvis. His hands working their way back up over his lover's chest and onto his shoulders again, as Kira's hands find the small of Aizen's back and find their way upwards and onto the shoulders again.

"Ahh ugh… y- yes." He gasped again just as Aizen went in for another deeply tongued kiss, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. His leg twitching as he could feel Aizen's every subtle movement, and his erection on the inside of his upper leg. Breaking the kiss away suddenly.

"Mm- nnuh… w- wait."

"What is it?"

"Ah, I… I don't think I'm ready for this…"

"But you came to me, did you not?"

"Ahhh, yes…"

"Of your own free choosing?"

"Yes…"

Aizen gave one wicked grin, looking down upon the lovely pale face of his lover that had become so hot and red. Teasingly so. Nerves. It was the nerves that hit him.

"Relax love. You're too tense, you have to relax."

"Nugh… it, it's just… haah, I… I've never had sex before…"

He looked up into his lover's warm chocolate eyes and his steadily softening smile, listening to his calm breathing. He could feel his fears fading, fading away into those eyes. Distilling every anxious nerve within his soul. Melting them away with his gaze. It felt like he was drowning. Drowning in chocolate.

"Mmm," Aizen said softly, affectionately nuzzling his lover's neck. "I will be gentle with you."

Another soft moan. Another passionate kiss. Another deep moment between the two. The meeting of both the physical and the emotional sides of love. Lips crashing together and tongues wrestling wildly. With Kira surrendering to this sweet temptation, giving out such beguiling moans of pleasure as he finally gave in. allowing Aizen into him. Giving his lover permission to enter him.

"So- Sousuke… t- take me…"

He looked up into his lover's eyes, and that moment seemed to last for all of eternity. It was the moment that their emotions overcame them and they just surrendered to their desires. This was not lust, neither lies nor deceit. No, this was love. This was pure devotion that they held for each other. Nothing more and nothing less.

Soft lips press against his and his entire body relaxes. The power that this man had over him was unbelievable. With a single glance he could shift the earth from under him, with a single touch he could send shudders up his very spine, with a single word he could calm all fear. Truly to Kira this man was a god. As loving as he was powerful, so warm and gentle to him. So patient with him with the most important aspect of him that it seemed unreal. They say that you can fall in love at first sight but that is wrong. Love needs to be nurtured and developed, like the affection felt for someone. It needs to be built up over time. And that was what happened. Their love grew, it developed, and matured, and it turned into something beautiful.

They were going to make love. Here, now. After so long a wait that it seemed unreal to him. After Aizen had waited so long for him, and been so patient with him. It all just seemed too good to be true. But it was true. This was real. What he was feeling, what he was experiencing, it was all real. And it was all so much to take in.

They break the kiss, and Aizen slowly enters him, making Izuru cry out as he clutches Aizen's shoulders, permitting him entrance into his body. His face now becoming so flushed and heated. It was slightly painful because he was still pure, but that was why he was told that he had to relax. But god it was taking his breath away.

"Ahhh, Aizen!" He panted, crying out half in pleasure and half in pain as his lover entered him. His hands still holding onto his broad shoulders as he panted heavily as Aizen steadily pushed into him. Eliciting such a mixture of sounds that Kira thought he would never make. Everything from pleasured moans to painful yelps, each escaped from him one after the other. Accompanied by the strangest sensation in the world.

When Aizen had fully entered his passage he stopped and waited. Letting his lover's body adjust to his presence within him before moving. He looked into his lover's eyes again, breathing steadily. Looking down into those oceanic blue eyes that he had fallen for so long ago, those eyes that spoke volumes to him. And for those next few minutes, neither one of them moved. They both just lay there looking into each others eyes, making no noise but saying everything with their eyes. And neither one of them would ever forget the deepness of that intimate moment.

Kira whimpered as Aizen's hips shifted slightly, his hands having now moved around Aizen's body and onto his upper back. His fingertips lightly clawing him, holding him close to him as they drew in for another kiss. His breathing becoming heavy again as his body responded to his lover inside him, making him shudder uncontrollably at every subtle movement. Making him pant and gasp as the gentle movements got a little rougher each time. His hips settling into the gentle rhythm of his lover's movements that sent waves of pleasure through him, making him cry out as his lover gave out such pleasured moans as he took him. His face becoming more and more flushed beneath the messed up brown hair that fell over his face and neck, obscuring his facial features.

"Ah, mmnuh, hah, Sousuke…"

Izuru was panting heavily now, lying beneath him, looking up at him and into his eyes again. His face was so flushed now and the both of them had just gotten swept away in their passion, in each other. Gotten lost in it even. Kira's hand reaches to Aizen's face, lightly touching his cheek and then brushing the hair out of his eyes and out of his face. So that he could see the entirety of his lover's face as he looked down upon him, breathing steadily yet heavily. Exposing his facial structure completely. Sweeping his messy mop of mousy brown hair from his face altogether. And Kira decided that he liked Aizen's hair this way.

"Haah, I… I love you…"

Aizen just looked down at him, at his blonde lover. Even after all of their time together Izuru had never so much as touched his hair before, and so he was quite astonished. Aizen was blushing, he was sure of it. Even looking down at Kira's pretty and flushed face, and Kira looking up at him with such sensual and lust filled eyes, he knew he was blushing. But god he was just looking so beautiful right now. So inviting and provocative, with beguiling bedroom eyes.

"Izuru…"

He dove in for another kiss, evoking such judders of emotion within the both of them. Such intense physical pleasures along with emotions that were being renewed and melded together. This was the merging of two souls and bodies into one, the consummation of a love that had spent so much time developing.

The kiss deepened, and what escaped then were soft moans of desire as Aizen thrusted into him again, making the blonde cry out in pure pleasure as his lover looked down upon him. The one tress of brown hair falling over his forehead as he passionately made love to him. Knowing where and how to touch him to make him shudder pleasantly. Wanting to know everything about his lover's body.

He listens to Izuru cry out his name deep in the throes of their passion as the rough yet rhythmic movements of his hips continue, and cries of pleasure fill the night. And Kira couldn't believe that anyone could have been so gentle having sex with him as Sousuke was. But he knew that they weren't just having sex, they were making love.

And it was amazing.

And then when they were both worn out, and Aizen finally collapsed on top of him, having emptied himself out into him, he pulled out and collapsed onto his back beside Izuru, panting heavily and listening to his lover breathing shakily.

"So- Sousuke…"

It wasn't long before Aizen took him in his arms again, holding him as he started to tremble and shake.

"I… I'm shaking. So- Sousuke, why am I shaking?"

He was starting to panic, he doesn't know why, but he is panicking. Panicking and shaking in his arms.

"Its okay, I know this must have been a lot for you. You've been through so much. This was your first and I know how you feel. You're in shock, you are bleeding, and it's natural to feel this way…"

"But it felt so good…" The boy added, now just about to cry. Yes it was a little painful, but that pain had turned into pleasure in only a matter of moments. And Sousuke was so gentle, so reassuring and loving. So for him to be breaking down before him now just seemed stupid. But he was just so overcome with everything.

And with all that had happened between them, even before tonight.

"Wha- what must you think of me?"

Aizen just held him tightly in his arms and soothed him, stroking his blonde hair softly as his lover lay on his chest and laid bare all that he was feeling in the form of tears.

"Shh love, it's alright. It's okay love…"

He held him close until the whimpering died down and his breathing steadied. Being so close to him and comforting him as he calmed. Leading his love quietly over towards the futon on the other side of the room, taking him by the hand and gently guiding him onto it, the both of them climbing into bed together.

"So- Sousuke…"

"Rest now my love, you need rest." He said softly, taking Kira's hand and tenderly kissing his slender fingers. Because Aizen knew that he had such beautiful kissable fingers…

"…Do you… do you still love me?"

"Always lover. Always."

And with that they climbed into bed together, relaxing their bodies and slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms until the dawn came.

"Sousuke… I… I love you Sousuke."

……………………………

When Aizen woke up that morning his bed was empty. It was very early in the day now and he was wondering where Kira had gone, now being quite worried.

"Izuru-kun? Izuru-kun?!"

His eyes darted around the empty room, looking for his blonde but finding no trace of him other than the fact that his bed was still warm. Now breathing much quicker because he thought that he had snuck off and left him there to wake up alone until a voice calls to him.

"I'm here Sousuke."

Aizen's eyes moved to the open door, the sliding door that led to his own private garden, where the voice was coming from. When he padded out there after pulling on his own hakama he found Kira sitting there in one of his light blue yakutas on the outer wooden floor, looking outwards at the slightly lit sky.

"Hello lover."

"Izuru." Sousuke said, putting his arms around Kira's shoulders and kissing his neck numerous times. Kneeling down behind him as he did so.

"I thought you'd left me."

Kira smiled. "Never. You can't have had many good lovers before me then if they all left you in the morning."

Aizen stopped, suddenly. Blushing slightly as he spoke, glancing downwards to try and avoid his lover's gaze. But it didn't work.

"Actually, there hasn't been anyone before you…"

Kira's face blushed. There was no other before him, even though he had always assumed that there was, although he had never thought to ask. Hands worked their way down his arm and lift his hand upwards and Aizen kissed his hand again.

"Izuru…" he said softly as more kisses graced Izuru's slender and pale fingers.

"Come back to bed love."

"What about work?"

"Mmmm, forget about work. They can manage without us for one day. Just come back to bed with me."

"Okay. But, can we watch the sunrise first?"

"Of course."

Aizen sat down next to him, letting his fingers entwine with his lovers. Izuru was smiling happily as Aizen sat down beside him. Because watching the sunrise was something that he had always wanted for them to do together, even though he had never said it. And as they sat there quietly he contemplated how their love affair began. That single encounter that changed everything for him. The one look that Sousuke had given him. Yes, they say that love at first sight is impossible, but it started from there. Maybe they didn't fall in love upon first seeing each other, but who could have known that they would both end up like this. Actually being happy with each other. Being lovers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Izuru asked, now perfectly contented. Both with himself and the events of last night.

"Mmm" Aizen mused, subtly pulling Izuru gradually back into his arms again as the two of them watched the sun steadily climb its way over the horizon, lighting up the sky as it came. Letting his warm fingers entangle with his lover's.

"I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with you."

"As have I lover. As have I."

Aizen laughed softly.

"You're blushing."

He pulled Izuru closer, close enough so that he could whisper into his ear.

"We're lovers now… Izuru kun."

And after that, without another word of protest, Kira let Aizen lead him by the hand and back into bed. Where they spent the entire day together in each others arms.

* * *

There. There's your happy ending. That's what I find the most difficult. The happy endings! It's not angstful, _what more do you want from me?! _

Alas, another beautiful scene that was never meant to be. To never see the light of day, but here I am giving it to you. This was, contrary to the publishing dates, written _before _'if things were different'. And is, technically, my first attempt at a sweet/nice/smutty fic. And there's not a swear word in sight so you can imagine how pleased I was.

Gomen ne, but… I needed this after the other tragic yet (as I've been told) well written mess I created before in 'Abusive compulsive'. So I needed to make it better.

It's an AU for that fic I'm doing, so apologies for some copy pasting of dialog, though I did try to edit it the best I could so it wasn't exactly the same. Those who have read it will know what I mean. Ugh… I knew I shouldn't have written the smutty parts with a fever. I knew it. I regret doing that now. Not writing it, just writing the smutty bits with a full blown fever.

But a beautiful scene. Even if only to me. Cannot express in words how much the need for this existed in me.

Well, that's me done… for now. Hope ya liked my shameless fanservice, byebye!

Oh, and before I go - I... absolutely... _refuse_ to comment on the smut. And also, please don't go off on me about prep. I wasn't going for that, I feel it would have killed the mood a bit. I wanted emotion. I didn't want to get technical. Plus, when writing it I had a fever. And I really didn't want to get into that kind of detail with a fever. So no complaints about the intechnicalities please. I tried my best dammit

- Wolfy-chan


End file.
